Y con un beso, muero
by monikako2010
Summary: Y con un beso, ascendimos a nuestra última aventura juntos.


La luz de la luna invadió lentamente el dormitorio. Ambos descansábamos, tumbados en nuestra cama de matrimonio, con las manos unidas mientras nos susurrábamos palabras de amor. Estábamos solos, como habíamos ordenado a nuestros familiares.

Jace descansaba su frente en mi hombro. Su cabello ya no era como cuando teníamos dieciséis años, con el paso del tiempo su dorado cabello comenzó a tener canas, y después de 72 años juntos, ya era completamente blanco, aunque conservaba el tacto sedoso. Su sonrisa era la misma de siempre, pero ahora tenía arrugas. Y sus ojos, los ojos con los que me perdía, era iguales que siempre. Y, a la misma vez, tenían un toque de sabiduría que antes no.

Claro, su físico no era el mismo... ¿pero acaso importaba? Era el, solo el. El Jace arrogante, que escondía sus inseguridades con sarcasmo, inteligente y amando con cada latido de su corazón. Corazón que yo amaba, completamente y con cada latido del mío propio.

Yo tampoco era la misma. Mi cabello me llegaba hasta la cintura, una cascada de cabello blanquecino. Mi rostro estaba lleno de arrugas y mis ojos esmeradas estaban cansados de toda la vida transcurrida.

Después de vivir una vida juntos, de tener cuatro hijos maravillosos y una feliz y amorosa familia, ya había llegado nuestra hora.

No ibamos a ser los primeros. El primero en dejarnos fue mi querido Simon, que con 68 años murió por un tumor cerebral que le consumió lentamente. Antes de todo, se caso con Isabelle y tubieron tres hijos: Teressa Lightwood Rosales, Cecily Lightwood Rosales y Alexander Lightwood Rosales.

Nueve años más tarde nos abandono Alec, y en cierta manera Magnus, ya que se marcho a llorar su pérdida con la ayuda de Tessa, la antepasada de Jace. Tubieron dos hijos adoptados: Max Lightwood Bane, que era un niño brujo abandonado y Raphael Lightwood Bane, un niño cazador de sombras huérfano.

Y después de ellos dos, iríamos Jace y yo, y dejaríamos a nuestros cuatro hijos: William Owen Herondale Fairchild, Elisabeth Herondale Fairchild, Jonathan Herondale Fairchild y Adela Herondale Faichild.

Will, como apodamos cariñosamente Jace y yo, y Adela eran exactamente parecidos a su padre. El mimo carácter, la forma de desenvolverse en la lucha, el físico, su incapacidad de dibujar una línea recta... Pero Adela tenía mis ojos y Will los de su padre. En cambio, Lizzie, como apodo Will por su incapacidad de decir su nombre completo al ser pequeño, y Jonathan eran mi propio reflejo. Eran artistas, veían la belleza incluso en el dolor, ambos tenían mis ojos y mi físico, pero Jonathan tenía el cabello de su padre. A veces, me recordaba al Jonathan bueno, al hermano que nunca pude tener porque me fue arrebatado por mi propio padre.

-¿En que piensas?- la voz de mi marido me desperto de mis pensamientos.

Le miré y recorrí su rostro con mis ojos. Por el ángel, como le amaba...

-En ti-hice una pequeña pausa.- En nuestra vida, nuestros hijos- su mano recorrió mi rostro lentamente, con ternura, y acomodé mi rostro en ellas.- En lo mucho que te amo...

Sus ojos se iluminaron, y besó mi mejilla amorosamente.

-Yo también te amo, ¿recuerdas? Te amo y te amaré hasta que muera, y si hay una vida después de esta, te amaré también entonces.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se derramaron.

-Tengo miedo. ¿Qué va ser de nuestros hijos? ¿De nuestros nietos? Y...

Descendió sus labios a los míos, y con un suspiro, se desvanecieron todos mis miedos. Devolví el beso, primero lentamente, y después con el amor que había llevado con toda una vida. Recordé la primera vez que lo había visto, como me recordó a un león, nuestro primer beso y todos los siguientes, todas las veces que Jace me entregó su amor, nuestra boda, todas las discusiones, las cuatro veces que le dije que estaba embarazada, los partos y sus primeros pasos y palabras, las noches de amor eterno que nos entregamos, los momentos duros y los realmente increíbles.

El aire se acabo en nuestros pulmones y nos separamos, pero juntamos nuestras frentes. Cogió mi barbilla en su mano y me obligó a mirarle.

-Seguirán adelante, ángel. Will tiene a Tessa y sus tres hijos, Lizzie esta con Alexander y su hija, Jonathan con Gabriel y sus dos hijos y Adela junto a su esposo Luke y su hijo. Para Isabelle será difícil, pero continuará cuidando e intentando intoxicar a la familia con sus inventos culinarios.

Una risa se escapó de mis labios.

-Y tu y yo...- me dió un pequeño apretón y suspiro. - Nos volveremos a reencontrar en otra vida, y nos seguiremos amando como locos.

No hubo palabras. Como siempre, supo que decirme para que todas mis dudas desaparecieran.

Nos tendimos en la cama, abrazados, y cuando sentí el frío recorriendo mis huesos, le entregué nuestro último beso para morir en paz en sus brazos.

 **Que quede claro que mi retorcida mente solo ha querido hacer daño. Nooo, es broma (bueno, más o menos). Debo aclarar que el hijo de Jace y Clary, Will, no esta casada con la Tessa que conocemos de los Orígenes, sino con la hija de Isabelle y Simon.**

 **Bueno... Y esto es el final (del fic). Si os ha gustado, comentad si queréis (también si lo he hecho horriblemente mal, no me importa)**

 **Y para los seguidores (si todabía tengo) de mi otra historia, que sepaís que lamento no haber podido actualizar, pero había perdido mi contraseña de fanfiction y de Hotmail (soy un pequeño desastre andante).**

 **Besoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooos**


End file.
